


Dances With Wolves

by s0mmerspr0ssen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-01
Updated: 2009-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-29 09:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0mmerspr0ssen/pseuds/s0mmerspr0ssen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Please, tell me you still have a dose of wolfsbane available", he said, his voice melodic but with an edge of desperation.</p><p>Whoever the hooded stranger was had the distinct twist in his voice that basically screamed well-bred pureblood. A light shiver crawled up Harry's back - was the man a werewolf that had forgotten to take his final dose? Out on a full moon night?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wolfsbane

**Author's Note:**

> All right. This is old and I had originally taken it down from the internet, but as people keep asking for this one and "Never Like This", I thought: whatever.
> 
> I'd do some things differently now were I to write these again, but as people seem to like them enough to look for them actively, I put this and my other HP fic back up.
> 
> Although I am more than dubious about the quality of this one: enjoy.

The sunset engulfed Diagon Alley in a warm shade of red and orange, giving it a truly magical look. Only a few witches and wizards were still hurrying down the cobblestone street, their boots making clicking sounds on the paviour, robes billowing in the cold breeze of an early winter.

Impatiently, Harry looked at the clock above the counter, unconsciously tapping his fingers on the smooth surface. Why the pointer hadn't moved to _"time to close the shop"_ yet was really beyond him. After all, the magical artefact usually had mercy on him and let him out as soon as darkness started to claim the alley. Harry had always wondered whether the clock did know about his dislike of the darkness.

He really didn't mind working late if someone walked him to the nearest apparition point, but as Uncle Severus was abroad for one of his trips once again, Harry was tending to the man's potions' shop on his own. Well, at least it was full moon today and brighter than usual.

Sighing, Harry turned and went to the working and storage rooms behind the saleroom. Well, if the clock didn't want to let him out just yet, he could as well make himself useful. He retrieved one of the many jars from the cupboard which covered two of the four walls, and settled down on one of the working benches. There were always enough beetles to grind and snake skins to cut in an apothecary. 

Focusing on his task, Harry reached for the closest mortar and pestle and started crushing shiny Doxy wings to fine blue powder.

He soon fell into the monotone rhythm of his work, and Harry nearly overhead the ring of the bell that announced customers. Quickly he rose, cleaning his dusty hands on the black apron that was wound around his waist, and hurried back to the front.

A tall man in dark robes and a hooded black cloak was standing close to the door, his back to Harry, and seemed to stare out into the increasing darkness of Diagon Alley. Only a few _lumos_ 'd wands passed by like spooky will-o'-wisps.

Intimidated by both the dark stranger and the scary spectacle outside, Harry's voice was merely above a whisper.

"Excuse me?" he called very softly. In spite of it, he seemed to have startled the man, who winced before whirling around quickly.

"Thank _Merlin_!" he exclaimed upon seeing Harry and took three quick steps up to the counter. The hood hid his features quite well, but midnight strands of hair hung out loosely. Harry cleared his throat, reclaiming control over his voice. 

"How can I help you, Sir?" he asked with a soft smile. The stranger grabbed the edge of the counter with his long, slender fingers, covered in fine leather gloves.

"Please, tell me you still have a dose of wolfsbane available," he said, his voice melodic but with an edge of desperation.

Whoever the hooded stranger was had the distinct twist in his voice that practically screamed well-bred pureblood. A light shiver crawled up Harry's back - was _the man_ a werewolf that had forgotten to take his final dose? Out on a full moon night?

"I do, Sir," he finally stated, eyeing the man warily. He had to ask the next question and hoped deeply he wouldn't offend the stranger - Severus would have his head if he lost a rich customer from an old blood-line. "Is it... is the potion for you?"

"No," the man said, shifting a bit. "No, of course not. But I have a... friend, whose last batch got destroyed. He only has another hour, maybe two." The gloved hands seemed to cramp around the counter. "I'll pay any price." The level of desperation in his voice had definitely risen by now.

"Alright, Sir," Harry answered, his mind working rapidly. "I'm sure you know I cannot simply give you a finished vial to take with you. The wolfsbane will be cold once you're home and apparating will make it useless. Do you know how to work with a _Quick Batch_?"

The Quick Batches were an invention of Severus; anyone that was instructed could take certain kinds of potent potions home along with another one or two ingredients. At home, they could add them to the mix in their cauldron, finishing the potion and therefore not losing the its effect.

"I don't."

Harry could basically hear the man grind his teeth in frustration. He bit his lip. The man seemed truly desperate about his werewolf friend. Harry knew enough about wolfsbane to understand that the wolf in question would have a horrible and violent transformation if he or she suddenly discontinued to take the potion.

In the blink of an eye, he came to a decision.

"Okay," he said and the stranger tensed. "Here is what I can offer. I'll grab the Quick Batch of wolfsbane and you bring me to wherever your friend is waiting. I'll finish it for you there and you can administer it immediately, Sir."

The man seemed startled for a moment, maybe even lost for words. Then, he quickly released his death grip on the counter and reached for Harry's hands instead, squeezing them tightly.

"You would do that?" he inquired, the words full of disbelief and hope.

Harry nodded sharply, unsure if he should already regret his rash decision. But before he could do anything, the man had lifted the Harry's right hand and placed a gentle kiss on the back. His lips were warm and soft.

"I am deeply in your debt," the man stated in a low voice and Harry knew he was blushing crimson while the kissed spot on his hand was tingling wildly.

"Y-yes," he murmured, carefully pulling back his hands. "I'll just... yes..."

He literally stormed off to the back. His heart was pounding while he was grabbing for his wand, unwarding the drawer that contained the few batches of wolfsbane. Why did he react like this? The man had simply underlined his gratitude with the kiss, probably a pureblood custom a commoner like him knew nothing about. Nothing to get agitated over, for Merlin's sake.

He had packed his things in no time and grabbed his lined cloak on the run.

"You do have a brass cauldron at home, Sir?" Harry questioned, stopping briefly to clasp the garment.

Despite the seriousness of the situation, the man let out a low chuckle. "Don't worry, my laboratory is well-equipped."

"Of course," Harry said, blushing once again while opening the door.

He had already figured out the man was well-off. Of course he'd have his own potions workshop somewhere. Harry was so stupid.

The air outside was crisp and Harry shivered. There wasn't any snow yet - it was only late November after all - but the temperature had dropped immensely over the last couple of weeks.

He locked and warded the door of his uncle's shops and then followed the man's lead. The full moon made the night look a lot less threatening but Harry still didn't like the shadows around him. Unconsciously, he quickened his steps to be closer to the man before him.

Soon, they had reached the apparating point and the man offered his arm to Harry.

"Side-along will be more convenient," he stated and Harry nodded.

As soon as the man had pulled him close, Diagon Alley vanished with the squeezing and spinning feeling of apparation. It wasn't a long journey. They were definitely still in London or at least the city's suburbs when Harry felt solid ground under his feet again. A quick look told him that this seemed to be merely a muggle neighbourhood, luckily illuminated by their electric lights.

"The house is warded and hidden," the man stated at once and Harry nodded.

He had expected that. Most of the old families were paranoid about their manors and put them, at the very least, under a strong _Fidelius_.

The hooded figure looked left and right, as if to make sure no one was around and watching. Then, he bowed down slightly, so his hidden face was on one level with Harry's. Slowly, he pulled back the hood and revealed blazing grey eyes in a handsome, aristocratic face, framed by long dark hair. Harry recognized him at once.

This was Sirius Black, heir of the old House of Black, one of the most powerful and influential people in Wizarding Britain.

Completely stunned by the revelation, Harry nearly missed the man's next words.

"The ancestral home of the Black family is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place."

As soon as the whispered words had left Mr. Black's lips, Harry could watch an intimidating manor appear between the two muggle houses as if it had belonged there all along. The dark facade was definitely ancient, but magnificent and well-preserved. The building had to be hundreds of years old, Harry was sure.

He didn't have much time to admire the house, however, as Mr. Black was already walking through the gates and up to the front door. Shaking his head, Harry quickly caught up to him. There was still a desperate werewolf in need of his potion, after all.

As soon as they were inside, Mr. Black snapped his fingers. With a soft _crack,_ a wrinkly grey house-elf appeared in front of them.

"Kreacher, show our guest the potions laboratory. You will follow any instructions he gives you, is that clear?"

Mr. Black's voice had changed into a harsh snarl that made Harry wince. In return, the house-elf wrinkled his face and then bowed low.

"Of course, Master Black," he stated. However, he continued to murmur towards the floor in a softer but audible voice. "Kreacher will do what Master says, blood traitor that he is. Nasty werwolves and mudbloods Master has befriended..."

"Shut your filthly mouth, Kreacher, and get to work," Mr. Black bellowed and Kreacher squealed before hurrying off.

Harry followed him immediately, not wanting to infuriate Mr. Black any further. He was probably just in distress about his friend whose transformation would start very soon.

It wasn't a far walk to the working room and Harry wasn't disappointed - the laboratory was very well-equipped indeed. In no time, he had a fire going and the right cauldron set up.

Years of helping his uncle prepare and brew potion after potion had given Harry the skills to prepare the most common brews and anything they usually sold at the apothecary. Of course, he wasn't a fully-trained Potions Master like Severus, but he _had_ earned his Outstanding for NEWTs.

It took him nearly twenty minutes of brewing and adjusting before the wolfsbane boiled in the cauldron, the characteristic smoke rising from the amber liquid. He was just filling it into a proper goblet he had brought along when Mr. Black entered the room.

"He has thirty minutes at most", he announced quietly.

The wizard had changed out of his black cloak and robes and was only wearing black slacks and a dark blue shirt.

"I'm done," Harry said and carefully handed Mr. Black the potion.

Suddenly, ridicously, he felt very out of place in his potion-stained working clothes and his apron.

Grey eyes stared at the smoking goblet before Mr. Black gave Harry his first bright smile. It only enhanced his handsome features and once more, Harry felt himself redden under the man's gaze.

"I cannot thank you enough", the man stated, earnest gratefulness in every syllable.

"You're welcome, Sir," Harry answered timidly and smiled back softly.

Mr. Black gave him a quick nod and then left the room hurriedly, but careful not to spill a single drop of the potion.

Harry looked after him. He really hoped the potion would still have an effect on the werewolf - nobody deserved to be in the kind of pain wolfsbane withdrawal caused.

Harry had never felt any disgust towards werewolves like many wizards in their society. After all, it wasn't their fault that they had been bitten and nearly all of them fought hard to keep their human minds and the wolf under control. Instead of discriminating against them and infuriating the wolf, the Ministry should support them and make sure they could live with the curse.

Not that anyone would listen to a nobody like Harry, of course.

As he had dismissed Kreacher as soon as he had reached the workshop, Harry cleaned up after himself and gathered whatever he had brought.

When Mr. Black didn't come back for another half an hour, Harry decided to leave. The wizard was probably still with his friend and Harry didn't want to intrude. Maybe, he liked to keep the werewolf company. After all, thanks to the wolfsbane, the wolf could peacefully curl up right next to anyone without being dangerous.

On his way back to the entrance hall, he took a good look at the furniture and decorations. It wasn't like he came and went into pure-blood manors whenever he pleased, after all.

The Blacks definitely had money. Harry tried to remember the articles in the _Prophet_ he had read over the years. He wasn't sure, but as far as he knew, only Sirius Black was left, besides a few cousins. His brother and parents had passed away. It had left Sirius with more money than anyone could wish for and a great responsibility for his nearly extinct blood-line.

Harry shuddered. He really didn't belong here. With a last glance, he shut the door and left the manor.


	2. Debt

Two days later, Harry was walking down Diagon Alley, arms loaded with bags full of groceries, a few more floating behind him.

Severus was finally home and of course had not eaten enough during his two weeks abroad. How anyone could not relish French food when attending a Potion Masters conference in Paris was beyond Harry. Of course, Harry had planned on cooking a big dinner tonight as soon as he had spotted his uncle's slim features. As the shop was usually fairly empty around noon, Harry had decided to do his shopping then.

Severus had been satisfied with Harry. It was the first time he had been allowed to take care of the shop on his own, but as he had finished his Hogwarts education this summer, Severus had trusted Harry with the apothecary.

He was very proud of that; his uncle surely wasn't giving out compliments lavishly and impressing the man was important to Harry. Even though he wasn't his uncle by blood, the man had been a close friend of the family before his parents had died. Luckily, he had taken in two-year-old Harry instead of letting him live in the muggle world with his mother's sister and Harry was thankful for that.

At last, Harry had made it to the potions' shop and somehow managed to open the door with his elbow. The bell greeted him, ringing happily above his head. He could hear his uncle talk to someone, probably a customer, but couldn't really see anything due to his burden.

However, Harry let out a small noise of surprise when suddenly, he was freed from the weight of half of the bags. He blinked and looked up, only to meet the piercing grey eyes of Sirius Black.

"Hello there", the wizard said cheerfully. The man was definitely in a much better mood than the day before yesterday. "Never heard of a feather-light charm?"

"Good day, Sir," Harry answered warily, unsure what to make of the man's presence.

Was he here to pay? Harry had forgotten about the payment and simply used his monthly salary to equal out the tally. He hadn't felt comfortable sending an owl to such a high-ranked wizard, reminding him of his debt.

Harry sent a quick glance over to his uncle who was standing behind the counter, giving him a bewildered look. Whatever had Mr. Black told Severus?

"No need to be so formal. You can call me Sirius," Mr. Black said with a winning smile and Harry's eyes snapped back to the man in front of him, who was still holding two bags worth of groceries.

Of course, Harry couldn't avoid the blushing. He should give up and accept that around this man his face was destined to be a nice display of Gryffindor scarlet.

"A-all right", Harry stammered, groaning inwardly about his awkwardness. It took him a moment to realize he had yet to introduce himself. "I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

Sirius gave him another bright smile, his grey eyes shining. "Well, Harry, what should we do with your shopping?"

Harry lead the way, giving his uncle an apologetic look while passing the boundaries between saleroom and working space. However, for once Severus didn't look disapproving like the times Harry had let a friend have a look at the back rooms. He simply rose his eyebrows and gave him a half-smirk before turning to an elderly witch that had just entered the shop.

They passed the big storage and working room and set down the bags in the smaller chamber, in which they stored some books, aprons and boxes with potion tools. The other bags floating behind Harry settled neatly beside them.

Unsure what to do, he looked at Mr. Black. Or Sirius now, apparently.

"I'd offer you a seat, but I doubt you want to sit on our dirty working bench?" Harry finally said and smiled awkwardly.

"Oh, I don't mind at all," Sirius answered.

He promptly settled down and patted the spot next to him. Slowly, Harry sat down, too. This was very odd. Only two days ago, Sirius Black had been an intimidating pure-blood wizard, yelling at his house-elf at his ancient manor. The man next to him seemed more like a mischievous boy despite his age, is a bit more graceful and elegant.

"I wanted to thank you," he finally said and looked warmly at Harry. God, the man was truly handsome. Harry felt very plain next to him and looked down at his hands.

"You have thanked me already," he murmured quietly, silently dismissing his earlier thoughts. The man was still as intimidating as before.

"Oh, not really. I didn't even pay. Just imagine how _surprised_ I was to enter the shop only to be told by Severus Snape himself that I have no debt in this apothecary."

The blush returned and seemed to settle down on Harry's cheeks for what seemed to be a longer visit.

"I didn't want to bother you about it," Harry said, glancing up. "You know my uncle, though?"

Sirius laughed out loud and it sounded like a dog's bark to Harry's ears.

"Nice try at changing the topic. To answer your question: yes, I do know your uncle. We were the same year at Hogwarts. We didn't have much contact, though - Gryffindor and Slytherin, you know?" He narrowed his eyes a bit. "Not bothering me, eh?"

Harry smiled, feeling embarrassed. "It really wasn't that much..."

"Five galleons, according to your uncle. And that doesn't include your little late night house visit." Sirius replied.

Well, the man _had_ done his research. Harry was startled when the older man once more reached out for his hand. Of course, his heart started pounding wildly at the contact. God, was he really that pathetic?

"Look, Harry," Sirius said, his voice more grave now. "I am truly grateful. I don't know many people who would have done this for a werewolf, much less a complete stranger."

"There's nothing wrong with werwolves," Harry said immediately.

"Of course not," the man answered and chuckled, if a tad darkly. "I should know. I am sorry I didn't pay you at once or at least sent you a note the next day. Merlin, I didn't even offer you something to drink!"

Now, it was Harry's turn to chuckle, even though it sounded a little nervous. "You were worried about your friend. I perfectly understand."

"Yes, my _friend_ ," Sirius repeated, an odd note in his voice. "He wants to meet you, too, and thank you in person. That's another reason why I am here." He lifted Harry's hand a bit. "I would like you to dine with the two of us. How does tomorrow sound?"

Harry nearly choked. He? Invited to dinner? By _Sirius Black_?

"T-tomorrow?" he repeated.

"Yes. How about 7pm?" He gave Harry another of his bright smiles. For some reason, the man's thigh seemed dangerously close to Harry's. "At my house, which I am sure you remember."

Harry just nodded, feeling faint.

"Brilliant," Sirius exclaimed but didn't release Harry's hand. Instead, he placed another one of those kisses on his right one. It felt strangely intimate and heat creeped through Harry's body.

The wizard left soon after and it took Harry a while before he was able to get a hold of himself, step out and stand next to his uncle. The man eyed him for a minute over his big nose before giving Harry one of his rare smiles.

"I _am_ impressed. Who would have thought - Sirius Black in our humble shop."

Harry nodded, still half in thought. "He invited me to dinner. Tomorrow evening."

"Did he, now?" Severus' tone gave nothing away. "It seems then, he doesn't think his fifteen galleons are an adequate payment after all."

Harry gaped at him. " _Fifteen_ galleons?"

Severus nodded and a second later, placed a small leather purse on the counter in front of him. "It's yours. After all, a Black pays his debts."

 


	3. Blushes

"What do you think, Moony?"

"I don't care."

"I really need your advice here!"

"For the last time, Sirius - you look great in either robe. Stop bothering me!"

Sirius Black was standing in front of the large mirror in the master bedroom of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, staring at two pairs of nice robes in bemusement. His friend and lover, Remus Lupin, was sprawled out on the large bed right behind him, which the wizards had been sharing for years now.

"Maroon... or this purplish colour, maybe?" Sirius continued, holding each garment up. "I still have that green one, too... But that might be too Slytherin?"

The werewolf rolled on his back and groaned. "For Merlin's sake - you are the heir of an obscene amount of money, regularly cause uproars on the diplomatic parquet with your political input _and_ make the most beautiful people in the world swoon with your smile; yet, you are unable to chose a simple robe for an informal dinner at your home? With a _shop_ _assistant_?"

Sirius stared at his lover, struck speechless by the rant. He eyed the man through the mirror and saw amber eyes flashing at him. At once, he sighed and turned around, the robes instantly forgotten.

"Remus, I told you not to be jealous," he said calmly.

He knew it was mostly the wolf's influence that made the kind and gentle man this moody today.

His lover groaned again, a throaty sound reminiscent of a wolf's growl.

"I'm trying, alright? But all I've been hearing today is _wonderful_ _dark-haired_ _Harry this_ and _brilliant Emerald green eyes that_ and honestly, I am sick of it."

Sirius dropped his clothes on the closest armchair and then sat down next to Remus, clasping his lover's waist with one hand. He slowly bowed down and placed gentle kisses on the man's jawline before moving to the warm, rosy lips. They shared a passionate kiss and when Sirius finally pulled back, Remus seemed to have gotten the wolf back under control.

"Look, I am sorry," the man said immediately, unconsciously pushing strands of tawny brown hair behind his ears.

Sirius placed a finger on his lover's mouth.

"Shush," he said and smiled down at Remus. "I know you feel threatened. He is younger than you and a totally different type - you think I'll find him more entertaining and drop you. It won't happen. You've always been worrying too much." He sighed, but continued smiling. "You have yet to meet him. I am sure you will feel what I felt upon seeing him. There is... an invisible connection. I constantly want to touch him..."

Remus gently nibbled on his finger and thereby stopped Sirius' rambling.

"I do trust you, Pads," he answered. "I know you promised that if I don't like him you'll forget him. But this... thing... between you and him - it's already out of control!"

Sirius took a breath, ready to deny that, but Remus shook his head.

"It's true! How often have you thought about him today, Sirius? Mentioned him? Even if I disapprove, you _will_ feel drawn back to that apothecary."

With another sigh, Sirius lay down next to the werewolf, his fingers tracing Remus' delicate contours.

"I don't understand it," he finally murmured. "It's so similar to what I started to feel for you back in 5th year. It's eerie."

"I know," Remus replied, his voice suddenly thick with emotion. "I remember. It still feels like we simply belong together - as if it was a kind of bond."

They lay in silence for a moment, hands entwined, before Sirius started to chuckle.

"We sound like hopelessly sappy romantics."

"That we do."

An hour later, both men were dressed in casual but chic clothes. Remus simply looked his best in dark brown trousers and a snug shirt, robes hanging loosely around his shoulders. Sirius had always preferred the more sophisticated clothes with plenty of buttons in dark blues and black slacks to go with them. He wondered if it had to do with their different upbringing.

He desperately tried to stay calm and thought about relaxing things like streams of water and fields of flowers but couldn't stop his fingers from fidgeting.

Remus briefly squeezed his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he stated with confidence. "I still am grateful for his help, no matter what."

Sirius nodded in response, just as the magic door chime rang through the house. Not trusting Kreacher with anything but dusting off plants, Sirius went to open the door himself.

If anything, Harry looked even more attractive than the last two times. His face, flushed from the cold weather, reminded Sirius of the multiple times he had blushed in his presence. He was dressed neatly, but apparently nothing had been able to tame Harry's wild dark hair. As soon as the boy's wonderful green eyes met Sirius' own, the man was once more lost in the sensation of _belonging_.

"Hey," Harry said, his voice soft. His breath produced a little white cloud above his head due to the cold.

"Hello, Harry. I'm glad you could make it."

Sirius moved back and Harry stepped inside, letting out a quiet sigh of contentment. Sirius offered to take care of the cloak and at once caused another delicate blush when his fingers touched Harry's neck just slightly. It seemed so easy to push his buttons.

Remus cleared his throat and Sirius snapped out of his trance. One look at Remus' face told him that his lover was definitely no uninterested. Amber eyes seemed to devour Harry and a sly smile played around the werewolf's lips.

"Harry, this is Remus Lupin," Sirius introduced them instantly, all the while watching the play of emotions on his companion's face. "Remus, meet Harry Potter."

Remus smile widened as they shook hands briefly.

"I'm so happy to get to know you. I guess Sirius has thanked you multiple times for your help this full moon, but I just had to talk to you personally."

Fascinated, Sirius watched Harry gulp and stare at Remus as if he had just found enlightenment. When he finally parted his lips to answer, Sirius had to make himself focus on the words.

"I am glad I could help," Harry answered with one of his soft smiles.

"Well, I am starving. How about some dinner?" Sirius said and interrupted the moment between Harry and his lover.

Carelessly, he took one of the Harry's hands in his own and pulled him into the dining room.

 

They settled down at the big table. Remus had placed all of their sets close together but that didn't make the room any less intimidating.

"I apologize for this house," Sirius said while pulling out a chair for Harry. "My family always loved to show off."

Harry carefully sat down.

"I think it's amazing. I don't think I've seen anyone live like this."

Harry seemed to be embarrassed by his lack of social status, but Remus, as always, knew just the right thing to say.

"I know exactly what you mean," the werewolf told him, not at all self-conscious about Sirius pulling his chair. "When I first came to visit Sirius I was terribly nervous about touching or breaking anything!"

Harry laughed, a marvellous sound, and Sirius shared a look with Remus. No doubt they both simply wanted to embrace the young man sitting in between them.

Dinner was already served. As always, Remus had cooked and probably outdone himself, but all Sirius soon could focus on was Harry's mouth and its play with the fork. One look at Remus confirmed that the werewolf didn't care much about his dinner either.

Harry seemed to be oblivious to the attention he had drawn and simply seemed to enjoy the food. There wasn't much talking while eating but nobody seemed to mind the quiet. It was a comfortable silence.

They settled down with drinks in the sitting room afterwards, Harry once more in the middle. Sirius scooted closer than necessary on the large sofa, all the while looking at him.

"So, tell us about yourself, Harry," he requested and watched Remus settle his thigh right next to Harry's.

"Well", Harry answered after a moment, his breath hitching a bit. "I just finished Hogwarts this year and for now I am helping Severus in his shop. I am not quite sure whether or not I want to go for Potions Master, but I definitely enjoy the subject. I love helping people with my brews."

"Severus is your uncle?" Remus asked for confirmation, all the while brushing his leg to Harry's.

"Not literally," Harry said, his voice a bit quieter now. "He was a good friend of my parents, James and Lily Potter. When they died he took me in."

Something clicked in the very back of Sirius' mind. " _James_ Potter?"

Remus seemed to have forgotten his flirting for a moment. "James... Lily... didn't they go to school with us?"

Sirius nodded. "They did, just like Severus Snape. They were in Gryffindor, but I never talked to them very much." He gave the teen another long look. "I didn't know you were their son. Whatever happened to them?"

Harry's eyes darkened. "Remember the explosion at the Ministry all those years ago?"

Remus' eyebrows rose.

"The muggle device that went off nearby? A _bomb_ or something?"

Harry nodded.

"I was there, with my parents. Not that I remember a lot, I was only 2 years old after all. All I know is my parents had to file some paperwork and the next moment, the ceiling came down. Everything was dark and I was trapped. It was horrible. Eventually, the rescuing wizards found me but it was too late for my mother and father."

Neither Sirius or Remus hesitated. They both moved to embrace Harry, who had started to tremble during his story. At once, he blushed furiously again but didn't fight them.

"I am sorry we brought this up, Harry," Remus murmured.

Sirius nodded.

"We really didn't mean to upset you", he confirmed.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it," Harry stated, his face flushed.

All of the sudden, Sirius was very aware of Harry's body heat and black hair tickling his cheek. He couldn't help but place a few light kisses on Harry's neck, the skin warm under his lips and he drove his hand trough the messy strands of hair.

Harry's breathing became rapid and both men pulled away instantly. Sirius caught Remus' gaze who gave him a dark and reprimanding look, frowning heavily.

"I..." Harry said, his voice a whisper. He looked back and forth between both of them, his cheeks bright red. "I didn't... you... I am sorry."

"Are you okay?" Remus said immediately, his eyes never leaving Sirius'. "Sirius is a bit enthusiastic sometimes."

Harry stood up, his fingers curling and uncurling.

"I... I think I'll go home now. Thanks for dinner, it was very good."

"I'll bring you to the door," Remus said, also standing up.

Sirius opened his mouth but Remus glared at him before following Harry.

A while later, Remus returned to the sitting room. He leaned against the door and eyed Sirius for a long time.

"I think you scared him, Padfoot," he stated.

Sirius sighed and rubbed his face with one hand.

"I am sorry. I just... couldn't stop... I told you I constantly need to touch him!"

Remus nodded, looking thoughtful.

"I understand. He has the same effect on me. Moony basically adores his scent. I heard him in the back of my mind, telling me to take him right here." He cleared his throat, trying to rid his voice from the smoky tone it had adopted. "We _need_ to control ourselves."

"I know. I promise to behave."

A sly grin spread across the werewolf's face, then.

"Bed?" he asked simply.

Sirius only nodded in reply, his body already reacting to the silent promise.


	4. Approach

Remus watched the potions' shop thoughtfully. Maybe he should wait another day or two to give Harry some distance. After all, he had seemed very distressed about the incident in the sitting room yesterday. Oh, the werewolf doubted it had been Sirius kisses alone. They had just been the tip of the iceberg. No, they both had had their fair share of touching and flirting that night. Remus didn't even want to know how much they might have scared him off.

He was fairly sure Harry found them at least attractive. There was just no other explanation for the blushing, the hitched breathing and the sped-up heartbeat. His werewolf senses had informed Remus of every little change in Harry's behaviour. However, the wizard wasn't so sure about Harry being into unconventional relationships. Two men, about twice his age, making advances? This had to be more than intimidating for somebody fresh out of Hogwarts.

Finally, Remus sighed and braced himself. He would have to talk to him, sooner or later. And maybe, an open conversation would help figure it all out.

Remus shoved his hands into the pockets of his cloak and entered the apothecary. It smelled of a hundred different ingredients, herbs and liquids - quite the feast for a werewolf's nose. Behind the counter, however, wasn't Harry but a tall and slim man with slick, black hair. When he looked up, Remus recognised him as the quiet and studious Slytherin he had often seen at the Hogwarts library. His face betrayed no emotion, but he eyed Remus quite a bit before greeting him stiffly.

"Hello", Remus answered with a smile. "I am terribly sorry to intrude like this, but I need to speak to Harry. Is he around?"

Severus Snape looked at him for a few long seconds before eventually replying: "He is not here. He asked me for a day off." His eyes narrowed a bit. "An upset assistant is a hazard for any Potions Master, so I agreed."

Ah, subtle Slytherins. Never accusing anyone directly, but making themselves perfectly clear nonetheless. Remus sighed.

"I apologise. I reckoned myself and Sirius scared off your ward quite a bit yesterday."

"Apparently so," the Potions Master answered, raising one eyebrow.

"Is there any way I could talk to him?" Remus enquired.

Once more, Snape took his time to reply. "I think he mentioned the need of clearing out our attic," he informed him eventually and picked up a piece of parchment. He wrote on it quickly and handed it to Remus. "The floo should work for you. He will know that there is a visitor."

Remus nodded. "Thank you very much," he said and smiled gratefully. He was just about to turn around when the man spoke up once more.

"Harry can be very naïve at times. In many ways he is still immature. Do try to remember that."

Remus merely inclined his head and left the shop.

He used the floo at _The Leaky Cauldron_ and a few moments later, he was brushing off ashes in a small but nicely furnished living room.

"I'll be right down!" Harry's voice floated through the house.

Remus used the time to look out of the window. They were definitely out of London, as there was a big garden right behind the house and nothing but trees beyond the fence. Neat rows of beds framed the grass. Everything was covered in a light blanket of frost and glistened merrily.

The werewolf's ears twitched slightly as he heard Harry approach the room. When Remus turned around, Harry was just entering. As soon as he realised just who was standing in his living room, Harry halted.

"Oh... Remus," he uttered.

Harry, Remus noticed, instantly avoided his eyes. The older wizard urgently stepped closer, unable to contain himself.

"Hello, Harry. How are you?" he asked warmly, trying to reassure the wizard in front of him. The adolescent still didn't meet his eyes, though.

"I'm fine," he murmured. "Do you want something to drink? I could make tea..."

"That would be lovely."

He followed Harry to the cozy kitchen, forcing his eyes not to stare at the boy's attractive behind, and settled down on the round table while Harry waved his wand to fill the kettle and boil the water.

"Where are we, then? This isn't London," Remus asked to rid the room of silence. This time, it _was_ an awkward one.

"No," Harry replied willingly, probably glad about a harmless topic. "We're close to Potters Bar, Herfordshire. Even Severus laughed when we moved here. It's 30 km from the city, maybe." He placed a cup in front of Remus, then settled down with his own mug - across and not next to him, Remus noticed with an inward sigh.

"So, why are you here?" Harry finally asked and sounded a bit worried. He was chewing on his lower lip and if Remus hadn't known better, he'd called him a tease, reddening his mouth like that.

Instead, Remus took a sip from his cup to rid himself of any unhelpful thoughts. "I just wanted to talk to you. About yesterday."

Harry only nodded and stared at the warm cup in his hands.

"I am sorry for our behaviour. We know it must have thrown you off. Don't be mad at us."

Finally, Harry rose his gaze. If anything, he looked surprised and a tad confused. He tilted his head to one side and eyed Remus for a long moment.

" _Me?_ Mad? I thought _you_ 'd be furious with me."

Remus frowned. Why did it seem like they were talking past one another?

"Why would I be furious with... oh!" Everything snapped into place for the werewolf. "You think I am angry at you because Sirius kissed you?"

Harry nodded warily.

"You're... together, aren't you? Sirius didn't say but..."

He hesitated, the familiar blush reddening his cheeks.

"Yes, we're a couple. For many years now." Remus smiled reassuringly at the teen in front of him. "I swear I am not angry with you. Look, I think I have to set some things straight."

Harry frowned, his green eyes full of questions, but he kept silent.

"Sirius and I met at Hogwarts. I was a Ravenclaw, but we got along great once we had to pair up in Herbology. I wrote the essays, he touched the plants. We were the perfect team and soon became very close friends. We were each others confidants. But it wasn't until second year he found out that I was a werewolf and it took us even longer to realise we _belonged_ together. I don't want to sound immature, but there is something like a bond between the two of us. We just... feel right."

Harry smiled at him.

"I think that's wonderful," he said kindly, but Remus could hear the growing confusion.

"It never gets boring," Remus continued. "There's always a certain kind of tension between Sirius and I." He stopped to look Harry in the eye. "Now, what happened is, Sirius met you."

Harry's eyes widened in response. "I ... I don't understand..."

"For him it was like meeting me all over again," Remus elaborated. "He told me all about you as soon as I was well enough to listen. I admit I wasn't too happy about his enthusiasm at first. But when I saw you, it was like a second Sirius was standing in front of me. Even the wolf had an immediate liking for you."

Remus chuckled when Harry grew more and more embarrassed in front of him, not knowing where to look.

"Harry, are you attracted to the two of us?" he finally enquired, as Harry didn't seem to know what on earth to say.

"I..." Harry whispered, hands curling around his mug of tea for support. "I think so."

Remus reached over the table to clasp both Harry's hands and the mug. "And we are attracted to you. Sirius and I - we think this could work. The three of us."

Harry stared at him, his eyes full of concern. "I... I don't think..." He swallowed. "I'd feel like an intruder. I don't want to mess up your... special bond."

"But you wouldn't. Don't you understand? You'd make it _complete_."

Remus released Harry's hands only to move around the table and bow down. Before the teen could react, Remus had cupped his face with both of his hands. His thumbs traced Harry's jawline gently, giving him plenty of time to pbject, before pressing their lips together. Carefully, his tongue licked Harry's upper lip and Harry's mouth opened willingly. For a brief moment, the werewolf was lost in the sweet taste of Harry's mouth, the faint note of tea lingering, and the sensation of smooth, flushed skin underneath his fingertips. Then, he pulled away and simply enjoyed the sight of Harry, panting slightly and eyes glazed.

"Think about it," Remus said. "Come and spend some time with Sirius and I, get to know us. You know where to find us."


	5. Ties

It had been a week. An entire week and Harry hadn't come to any decision.

He had tried pretty much anything. He had written a pro and contra list, but they had both been equally long. He had started murmuring "Yes... No... Yes..." while plucking leaves off plants for Severus, but always lost count. He had even been to one of the sketchy tents in Knockturn Alley, but the wrinkly witch behind the crystal ball had continued to tell him he should throw all his knuts into a lake or he'd choke on a toad, instead of answering his questions.

So, at the moment, Harry wasn't any closer to a decision and had developed a slight phobia for amphibians. It was hopeless. What was he supposed to do? There was no doubt that he was attracted to Sirius and Remus. They were two gorgeous men and Harry felt flattered by their interest. But what if they weren't serious after all? What if they toyed with him for a while and then dropped him because they grew bored? Wouldn't he be the odd man out in their long-term relationship, anyway? 

By now, even the magical clock in Severus' shop was continuously pointing to _"time to make a decision"_ and his uncle threw him alternately worried or bemused looks. 

It was even worse this morning. Harry had already woken up with a headache and the first thing on his mind had been Remus saying _"Think about it."_ \- over and over again. Not even the first snow of the year could cheer him up. He settled down at the table in the kitchen and grabbed the coffee pot.

"Good morning," his uncle said pointedly. Harry only groaned is response.

"There's Headache Potion in the cupboard," Severus pointed out just as the familiar noise of flattering wings announced the arrival of the _Daily Prophet_. Severus grabbed for the change purse to pay the snow-covered owl and frowned.

"Just why are we out of knuts?" he muttered and grudgingly handed the owl a silver sickle instead.

Harry gave his uncle his best innocent face and quickly drowned the vial of potion he had retrieved. That got rid off the terrible headache after a few minutes, but didn't ease his internal conflict. Gloomily, he stared into his bowl of muesli.

"Would you like the paper?" his uncle required in a casual voice.

"I'm fine," Harry murmured, busying himself with drowning oats in milk.

"It is rather obvious you are far from fine, Harry," Severus stated and pushed the _Prophet_ next to the teen's bowl. Harry blinked and looked down at the front page.

The spoon fell into his bowl with a loud _clink_. Half of the parchment was covered by a brilliantly sharp photograph of one Sirius Black, smiling his overwhelmingly charming smile, while shaking the hand of some politician. And, Merlin, did he look _good_. Even though it was a black and white picture, Sirius' eyes seemed to sparkle. A row of perfect teeth was barely covered by his sensual lips.

Harry could feel the back of his right hand tingle, as if his skin remembered the first contact it had ever made with the man's mouth. His heart thumped against his chest. Was this a normal reaction? To a mere photograph? The teen gulped when photo-Sirius winked at him - no, at the _camera_.

Immediately, Harry slapped his flat palm on the picture, covering the article.

"Nothing interesting in the news, I assume?"

Harry scowled at his uncle. "What are you trying to do? What is this - some Slytherin scheme of yours?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Severus took a long sip of coffee, his face blank.

"Stop it. I don't appreciate your manipulation. For once, tell me what you are aiming at."

With a stagy sigh, the man put down his cup and closed his eyes briefly before fixing Harry with an intense stare.

"Very well. Ever since your encounter with the most precious Mr. Black, you are not yourself. I thought Remus Lupin could set your mind at ease, but apparently he has only worsened this state of disorder you reside in. I do in fact not enjoy constantly keeping an eye on your cauldrons and fixing the bills you miscalculate, simply because your brain is even more messed up than usual."

Harry blinked at him. "What do you mean?"

"I want you to do something about this situation. I do like my apprentices to be alert and not perilous." A soft smile twitched at Severus' lips, then. "Besides, I do not like my ward whom I love like a son to be miserable. Go and talk to them, you idiot child."

That night, Harry found himself standing in front of Number 12, Grimmauld Place, nervously eyeing the front door as if it would attack him any minute. He wasn't even sure how he had gotten here without splinching off a limb or two and just couldn't get himself to move any further. Damn Severus and his paternal insight.

As it turned out, the young wizard didn't have to do anything.

"Harry? Is that you?"

Harry swirled around and all of the sudden was face to face with a bewildered Sirius whose expression soon turned into a cheerful grin. Harry felt like someone had slapped the _Prophet_ 's front page right into his face.

"Hello Sirius," he managed to say, while trying hard to get his breathing and heartbeat under control. Merlin, what was _wrong_ with him?

"It's been a while. I honestly thought..." Sirius' smile vanished and he frowned. "I didn't think you'd come back. After everything..."

He trailed off and looked him over instead. Harry swallowed.

"I... needed time," he explained feebly.

Sirius only nodded and a softer smile caressed his lips. "Do you want to come in, then? Remus will be home in an hour or so, too."

"Sure, yes. I'd love to."

They entered and Harry found himself looking at the impressing size of the ancient house's entrance hall once again. The teen heard Sirius call for Kreacher and watched the wizard berate the elf for a couple of minutes before the elf got send to clean up some room.

"Are you... are you always like this with house-elves?",Harry asked shyly, not wanting to offend the man. He did feel bad for the creature, though.

Sirius frowned in response. "No. Not usually. They're quite pleasant, most of the times. Kreacher, however... he's evil."

"Evil?" Harry repeated incredulously. Surely, Sirius couldn't mean that.

But Sirius seemed to be very serious.

"Ever wondered just what happened to Remus' last batch of wolfsbane that night?" he said in a dark voice. Harry nodded, curious now. "Well, dearest Kreacher here _accidently_ knocked the goblet off the kitchen table." 

"And you are sure it wasn't a, um - accident?" Harry carefully enquired.

Sirius just snarled, hung up his cloak and gestured for Harry to do the same.

"Remus said the same thing. But when I went to get another batch, I heard him snicker in the hallway. _'Dirty werewolf soiling my mistress' house. He must grovel in pain...'_ or something along those lines. If I hadn't been in such a hurry..." He made a low sound in his throat and a distinct motion with his hand. "But enough of that. After all, I did get to know you because of it all."

Ah, the blush had returned. Harry had actually wondered when it would make an appearance.

They settled down in the kitchen. As everything in the house, it was a huge room, but yet strangely cozy with copper pots and pants hanging from the walls and the worn-out and long table standing in the centre. 

"Remus' little kingdom. He loves cooking and we usually eat here, too," Sirius said, switching smoothly to some small-talk. They chattered for a while and soon enough, Harry felt a lot more comfortable around the man. His nervousness eased, and Harry could actually appreciate the wizard's wit and sense of humour. It wasn't until Sirius moved on to a more delicate topic that the young wizard felt himself grow edgy again.

"So, why _did_ you decide to come back? I know Remus talked to you, but..." For a moment, Harry lost himself in stormy grey eyes and he could feel Sirius scoot closer.

"The photo", Harry breathed.

One of those perfectly arched eyebrows rose. 

"Photo?"

"In the _Prophet,_ " Harry continued and finally broke eye contact when Sirius laughed his dog laugh, throwing his head back.

" _That_ made you come here?",he finally said, still smiling widely. "My grinning face in black and white? Shaking some bloke's hands?" 

"Well, that... and Severus' little pep talk about me being miserable and needing to get a move on and all," Harry admitted and felt heat rise in his cheeks once again.

And suddenly, there were long, delicate fingers on his thigh, stroking over the clothed flesh lightly, and Sirius' warm breath close to his left ear, long strands of hair tickling Harry's neck.

"I adore your blushing, love," he whispered and Harry started to tremble.

He didn't know when exactly those teeth started nibbling at his earlobe or why warm, moist lips began to caress the left cheekbone. All he knew was that he absolutely loved the feeling of it and practically melted into the strong, welcoming arms that embraced him moments later. The tender mouth moved downwards, lingering over his flushed cheek, brushing the edge of his jaw and finally found Harry's lips.

When Sirius' tongue pushed past his mouth, all Harry could think was _"Someone had had lots of practice with Remus."_ before his mind went mushy and he was swimming in the feeling of entwined tongues and fondling hands. He lost himself in the sensation of the deep, exploring kiss and the warmth of those strong arms around him, and simply enjoyed Sirius' heated closeness.

"Well, well, what a _breathtaking_ picture to come home to."

The kissing stopped and Harry involuntarily let out a whine of frustration before he opened his eyes and looked at the kitchen door. Remus was leaning against the doorframe, smiling widely, his arms crossed. At once, Harry became very aware of what he had been doing and noticed that he was also very aroused by it. Sirius' arms were still settled around his shoulder and waist. Harry knew he had to look guilty.

Remus quickly walked over to them.

"Hey there, love," Sirius greeted when Remus placed a quick, salutatory kiss on his mouth. He didn't even give Sirius' adulterous arms a second look but turned his face to eye Harry for a second. His amber eyes sparkled.

"Hello, Harry," the werewolf stated and before Harry could say anything in response, Remus had placed a soft kiss on his lips, too. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long," he replied, feeling more than unsure.

Remus' settled down next to Sirius' and placed his head on his companion's shoulder, so he was facing Harry but able to nibble on Sirius' neck a bit. The fingers around Harry's waist tightened in response.

"I take it you have made up your mind, then?" Remus continued between his love bites. Sirius moaned quietly.

"I..." Harry swallowed, unable to stop himself from watching the werewolf's mouth caressing Sirius' neck. He blushed furiously when he felt a certain part of his body respond to the sight. Remus stopped his action to watch Harry thoroughly.

"Isn't he gorgeous when he blushes, Sirius?" he said in a low voice, ringing with lust. The other wizard simply growled before pulling Harry close to crush their lips together once more. Harry positively moaned into the kiss. Warm hands were stroking his back now, touched his hips, his waist, and then moved up to his chest.

"Too many clothes," Sirius groaned between two kisses and tugged at Harry's collar. Remus must have moved because moments later, a second pair of hands was on Harry's shoulders and a skilled mouth sucked at the sensitive skin of Harry's neck. Harry had never felt so helpless, so lost and yet so utterly aroused by it. It wasn't until a curious hand moved over the growing bump in his trousers that Harry broke Sirius' next kiss and gasped.

"Maybe, we should take this to the bedroom?" Remus wondered aloud, his palm pressing against Harry's arousal. 

"Yes," Sirius answered and Harry yelped when strong arms lifted him off the bench. In practically no time, they were standing in the master bedroom and Harry was released from Sirius' hold only to be groped and kissed once more.

"Now, now, love - give poor Harry some time to breathe and settle down," Remus murmured and finally, Harry was released again.

Panting heavily, Harry watched Remus kiss Sirius while ridding the man off his robes. Then, the werewolf shrugged off his own and both men turned to stare at Harry. Their looks were more than heated. They both moved to settle down on either side of Harry and pulled him down on the bed. 

"Harry, love," Remus said and traced the teen's lips with a gentle finger. "How much of this have you done before?"

Harry stared up into amber eyes. "I... not much," he admitted shakily.

"How much is _not much?_ " Sirius enquired and his baritone made Harry shiver in anticipation.

"Just... some touching," he panted, as Remus' fingers had started to tease his right nipple through the cloth of his shirt- "In seventh year... some Ravenclaw bloke..."

Sirius' smile turned predatory. "A virgin."

Remus, however, seemed a bit worried. "Are you sure about this?" he murmured and stroked Harry's cheek. "I promise we'll be careful, but _two_ partners for your first time...?"

Harry felt way too aroused and needy to back out now. "No," he said and tried to catch both of their gazes. "I am sure. I trust you." Apparently that was all the invitation the men needed, because all of the sudden, there were hands _everywhere_ , undressing him, stroking and teasing. Harry was lost in sensation and as soon as he felt lips on his face, he hungrily pulled whomever it was into another eager kiss.

Someone had removed his trousers and was now gently tugging at his briefs.

"Let's have a look," Sirius' heated voice floated up to him and Harry realised it was Remus tongue basically ransacking his mouth. However, the kissing stopped when Harry's lower half was exposed to air. He couldn't quite suppress the squeal.

" _Perfect,_ " Remus hissed and Harry rose his head to watch Remus bend down and _lick_.

Harry gasped and closed his eyes when Sirius slid behind him, chest bare.

"You're absolutely amazing, Harry," he said huskily and licked a pearl of sweat off Harry's shoulder. He was pulled into an upright position and could feel Sirius' clothed arousal just as Remus' tongue brushed over a rather sensitive spot.

"Please," Harry whimpered and didn't even know what he was begging for. "I..."

"Do you like what Remus is doing?" Sirius whispered in his ear. The teen nodded wildly, wiggling in Sirius' arms, his hips wanting to thrust forward.

The man laughed, a low rumble in his broad chest, before muttering something, probably a spell, because the next moment Sirius was equally naked. Harry gasped at the feeling of the man's bare arousal on his skin. The man moved slightly to rub against Harry and the adolescent started to babble incoherently while Remus continued his sucking and licking.

"I..." Harry gasped and tried to grasp for words. "Sirius... I want..." 

Sirius pressed a tender kiss on Harry's cheek. 

Remus stopped his administrations and cold air hit Harry's wet arousal. The werewolf moved upwards to meet Harry's lips. Then, he pulled back and smiled.

"I think he is ready," he purred and moved from the bed. Sirius shifted and pushed Harry slightly, so he was half-kneeling on the sheets. The older man cupped Harry's buttocks in his warm, sweaty palms when Remus reappeared and handed Sirius a small glass jar.

"You need to relax now, Harry," he said soothingly and stroked Harry's face, then met his lips for another kiss. Harry instantly melted into the touch and Remus had to hold him up. He was so focused on the kiss that he nearly didn't notice the slicked finger that had moved between his butt cheeks.

"Stay calm," Remus murmured and pulled gently on Harry's black strands. Sirius was placing kiss after kiss on his back now, then carefully let his finger push in.

Harry eyed widened. "Shhh", Sirius made behind him, as shivers traveled through Harry's body. "Shh, it's fine."

Remus' hands moved to Harry's chest and caressed his chest while murmuring soothing words in Harry's ears. Harry's body twitched, seeking more contact with both Remus' hands and Sirius' finger. Soon, the man behind him added another one, gently teasing and widening Harry's entrance. Harry whimpered in response and hid his face in Remus' neck, painfully aroused by now. His hand wandered downwards to touch himself, but Remus swiftly caught him.

"None of that, or do you want it to be over so soon?" he said and chuckled.

And then, the fingers disappeared. Harry whined at the emptiness.

"Sirius, _please,_ " he breathed and gasped, when something hard pressed against his backside.

"Relax," Remus repeated and kissed him again, and Sirius pushed in.

Harry screamed in pleasure. It sounded loud in his ears, but Remus only chuckled again and demanded another kiss. Behind him, Sirius hummed into Harry's neck, his hands settling on Harry's hips.

"M-move," the teen eventually gasped against the werewolf's lips, and Sirius obliged. 

Two or three thrusts, and Harry started to moan loudly, not caring how needy he sounded. He felt Remus' hand take his own and lead it to the man's own arousal. "Touch me," he demanded and Harry did.

They were a jumble of limbs, but every touch felt so unbelievably good to Harry he didn't care whose hands were finally stroking him, whose lips pressed against his or his skin. All he could do was swim in pleasure and slowly approach his climax, all the while teasing Remus' heavy length.

It didn't take long. A few more thrusts and the simple touch of Remus' brought him over the edge and Harry came all over the werewolf's hands. His muscles tightened and he could hear Sirius shout his name as he found his own release. The man collapsed heavily on him and only on the very kerb of his consciousness could Harry feel Remus finish from the teen's touch.

They collapsed together and Harry immediately snuggled up into Sirius' arms and chest. He hummed contentedly when something tingled on his skin - probably a cleaning charm. Harry could feel Remus shift and then move to embrace him from the other side.

"Wonderful," Sirius murmured behind him and Harry could only agree to that.

"You all right?" Remus asked,  eyes slightly glazed. Harry nodded and smiled. 

"Definitely the right decision," he whispered and hid his face in Remus' hair.


	6. Home

"Have a good day!" 

Harry waved after the elderly witch that had just refilled her billywig stings supplies and went to put the nearly empty jar back in its place. It was a busy day, had been a busy week, actually. Harry could already feel exhaustion come over him from constantly running back and forth between sale and work room while keeping up with the owl orders in the meantime. Severus had even contemplated hiring a temporary assistant for a few weeks.

"It seems the clock once more has mercy on you," his uncle stated when Harry reappeared behind the counter to take care of some of the letters. 

"Huh?" Harry looked up from the parchment he was reading and eyed the clock. And really, Harry's pointer had moved to _"time to go home"_. Doubtfully, the young wizard looked at the handful of people in the shop and wizards and witches crowding on the alley outside. Severus wouldn't close the shop for at least two more hours - it was still light outside.

"What are you waiting for?" the Potions Master asked in between packing up boomslang skin for an older wizard.

"Are you sure I should go?" Harry replied and frowned. "There is still so much to do and we hardly get it done together, with that summer wizard's flu epidemic and what not. I don't want to leave you with all of this."

Severus gave the man his change and thanked him before turning to Harry once more.

"That clock is a magical artefact. If it tells you to go home, you should do it. Have you ever closed the shop when it said you shouldn't?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. "No, not really."

"And why is that?"

"Because I... trust its judgement?"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow before turning to yet another customer. Harry just sighed and took the letter into the workroom. He could at least finish what he had started.

When the package was done and sent off, Harry changed out of his working clothes. He did feel tired and his shoulders were tense, but Severus really needed the help. However, the man could be as stubborn as a goblin digging for gold, and arguing was pointless most of the times. So, with a last guilty look at the line in front of the counter, Harry left the shop.

It still felt weird not to apparate to Potters Bar anymore. As Sirius and Remus had wanted him to move to Grimmauld Place almost instantly, Severus had sold the house and moved into the small flat above the shop they had never used due to its relatively small size. Harry had felt bad but his uncle had waved it off. Harry knew the man was happy for him. He didn't know what Severus truly thought about the unconventional relationship he had with the two older wizards for half a year now, but he seemed pleased enough as long as Harry was content.

And Harry was definitely happy. In spite of his doubts in the beginning, the two wizards had never made him feel excluded or redundant. True, Remus and Sirius shared years of memories, but for some reason it didn't make any difference. They seemed to love the teen just as fiercely as each other.

Still in thoughts, he appeared in front of the manor with a light _crack_ and went inside. He could hear dishes clatter in the kitchen. So Remus was on the up and up again. As Harry entered the room he could see the werewolf standing by the oven. He still looked tired from his pre-nightly transformation, but at least he could stand and move on his own again unlike this morning.

"Harry? You're back early," he said without looking up. Harry smiled. Remus' keen senses had already told him who was coming. He walked over and embraced the man from behind, resting his head on the man's left shoulder.

"That smells good. Basil?" Remus nodded and lifted the lid off one of the pots to reveal a red, creamy liquid.

"My special tomato sauce," he elaborated and Harry grinned. He loved the man's spaghetti. "So, why are you home already?" Remus went on and wiggled a bit in Harry's embrace to be able to check on his meatballs. From the look of them, they had just went into the pan.

"Severus sent me home because of the clock."

Remus chuckled and pried Harry's arm from his waist so he was able to turn around. "He seems to think the world evolves around that thing." 

"Well, it _did_ save your skin once."

Remus frowned at that. "I don't remember that incident in particular," he said, a bit confused.

"When Sirius went to get the wolfsbane that time, I would have already left the shop," Harry explained. "However, the clock seemed to disagree and constantly pointed to _"time to work"_ even though most of Diagon Alley had already closed up."

"Really?" the werewolf answered and smiled. "Well, in this case, I will not doubt the clock ever again, I swear."

Harry laughed and placed a kiss on his lover's mouth. When he pulled back, Harry could see Remus' ears twitch.

"Sirius is home." Another twitch. "And in a bad mood."

And really, only a few moment later Harry could hear the front door being slammed close and angry steps in the hall. The teen could only hope that Kreacher was smart enough to stay out of the wizard's way or he might suffer a kick or two. For some reason Harry did not know, the queer house elf had found a liking to him and anticipated his every wish. He still despised Sirius (and the feeling was definitely mutual), but at least he was somewhat civil towards Remus, as he was close and important to Harry. 

Remus' sigh cut trough Harry's thoughts.

"And I had hoped for a quiet night," he murmured and turned to stir his sauce.

Harry bit his lip. The last thing the werewolf needed now was Sirius in a bad mood. The tired lines in his face spoke volumes for his state. 

The next moment, Sirius entered the kitchen, his long black hair waving behind him. Apparently, he hadn't considered it necessary to remove his dress robes or boots, and simply sat down on the bench with out a greeting.

"I take it the Italians didn't agree with you after all?" Harry asked and sat down next to the man. 

"No, they bloody well didn't," Sirius snapped at once and snarled at the teen. "And after all we did to convince the Germans and French."

He growled a very dog-like growl. Harry held up his hands in defense.

"I am not to blame, all right? Calm down, Sirius." 

The wizard took a deep breath and ran his hands through his midnight strands.

"Sorry," he finally murmured and averted his gaze.

Harry smiled, then gently reached for the man's face. He turned it and placed his lips on the man's mouth and after a moment, the kiss turned passionate. Sirius tasted of red wine and soon enough, the man turned the tables and claimed Harry's mouth quite roughly. His hands sneaked under Harry's shirt and Harry definitely felt heat rise in his body. When Sirius finally let go off him, both were panting heavily. 

"Well," Remus said dryly. "Maybe you should try doing _that_ to the Italians?"

Harry chuckled as Sirius scooted closer to him and pulled him against his chest so he was able to bury half his face in Harry's hair.

"I hate them now," he declared to the world at large, sounding like a whiny child. "Them and their entire country!"

Remus rose an eyebrow.

"Such a shame - I'll take it you won't want any spaghetti, then?"

" _Spaghetti_?" Sirius' head snapped up again. "It's a spaghetti day?"

Remus laughed. It still sounded a bit wheezy, but the man was definitely on the mend. "Indeed."

"In this case I call a ceasefire," Sirius announced and finally let go off Harry. At once, Remus shove empty plates at him.

"Set the table, then" he ordered jokingly. 

"It wasn't really the Italians' fault, when I think about it," Sirius explained in an annoyed tone, while Harry was retrieving cutlery from a drawer. "If our dear minister only possessed half a brain, he had agreed with their compromise and would be done with the whole treaty." 

Soon enough, they settled down to eat, but Harry could sense that Sirius was still worked-up about the whole thing. He had worked hard to make the whole project a success and was clearly frustrated that it had been blown off after all. 

Unconsciously, he had scooted a bit closer and only when Sirius looked at him in surprise, Harry realised that their thighs were touching once more. Sirius grinned and one arm sneaked around Harry's waist.

"Someone's clingy today", he said and winked at him.

"I am not," Harry protested. "I just think you'd benefit from some distraction."

Sirius' grin turned salacious.

"What kind of distraction?" he murmured and Harry surpessed an undignified noise when Sirius' hand sneaked to a very inappropriate spot.

"Can you _not do that_ at the dinner table?" Remus scolded, sitting by Harry's other side, and pointing at them with his fork.

"Someone's jealous," Sirius chirped in a sing-sang voice.

Remus scowled and the next moment, the fork clattered to the table and he had grabbed Harry, starting to kiss him possessively.

They never finished their dinner. After two minutes of being kissed and groped senselessly from two fronts, Harry had managed to gasp _"Bedroom!"._ As soon as they had made it up the stairs, Sirius had literally ripped of Harry's clothes right there and pushed him onto the mattress. He tried the same with Remus who had taken a quick step back and was shaking his head.

"I don't think I am up to this right now," he said, but looked regretfully at a rather naked Harry. Harry smiled and got up again. He stepped in front of the werewolf and started to undress him. 

"Harry, really, I..." Remus objected, but Harry silenced him with another deep kiss.

When they parted, Remus had lost robes and shirt and Harry pushed him onto the bed before kneeling down to open the man's pants. In no time, Sirius was the last person dressed in the room which he took care of the next moment.

In the meanwhile, Harry was busy on his knees, licking and sucking at Remus' length. The werewolf gasped and gripped the sheets underneath tightly, helplessly thrusting with his hips. Harry hummed against his mouthful, savouring the taste. He was taking it slow, teasing Remus unhastily. However, they were interrupted by Sirius who picked Harry up from the floor like a bag of beans.

"Scoot!" he told Remus who obeyed instantly and scrambled backwards.

Sirius set Harry down on all four and disappeared for a moment. Harry could hear him open a drawer an grinned before once more paying attention to Remus' needs, who instantly continued to whimper in pleasure. The only warning Harry had was a light kiss on his lower back before Sirius' finger slipped in. It took all of Harry's self-control not to thrust backwards, but to continue to make Remus moan and shake instead. Harry loved seeing him like this - the bedroom was the only place Remus let go off his often times reserved and controlled facade.

Another finger, and Harry couldn't help but move his back to get more contact. He could hear Sirius snicker while his fingers moved in and out, preparing Harry.

"You two are beautiful," he informed them in a low voice and kissed Harry's lower back once more. When Harry started to seriously thrust backwards, Sirius removed his fingers and positioned himself behind him.

Harry whined around Remus' arousal and both the werewolf and Sirius moaned at the needy sound. The latter didn't need to hear any more begging and pushed in seconds later. Harry's hips moved immediately, seeking contact and Sirius had to reach out and hold his lover steady before starting to pull out slowly, only to thrust in a moment later.

Soon, the three men were moving in one rhythm and through a haze, Harry was thinking how much he loved being with Sirius, slowly driving him to climax, and Remus, helplessly moaning and wiggling before him. Harry knew he was very close and when one of Sirius' hands sneaked to his arousal and squeezed he was done. Trying not to scream out his pleasure, his lips tightened around Remus' length in his mouth and apparently, that was all the werewolf needed to go over the edge himself. Only seconds later the warm liquid filled the teen's mouth and he swallowed eagerly. Two more thrusts, and Sirius collapsed onto Harry, panting heavily and trembling.

After a minute of simply lying and enjoying the proximity and heat of each other, Remus found the energy to cast a few cleaning spells. Next to him, Harry stretched, smiling in pleasure and then snuggled up to the werewolf.

"So glad I went home early," he murmured tiredly.

Remus snorted.

"I doubt this was what the clock had in mind when it told you to leave." 

"I don't know," Harry snickered into the man's chest. "The tension and stress are definitely gone now."

Sirius moved closer and lazily traced Harry's spine with his thumb.

"Same here." 

"Maybe I should add another mark to the thing? ' _Time for breathtaking intercourse with Remus and Sirius'_?" Harry asked cheekily and grinned up to Remus.

Sirius laughed, a low rumble.

"Whatever happened to naïve, inexperienced Harry," he sighed in mock-theatricality and placed a loving kiss on Harry's neck. 

"I think we lost him somewhere around month two," Remus replied, mirth in his voice and entwined his fingers with Harry's.

Harry instinctively searched out Sirius' hand to do the same.

"I love you", he whispered and two gentle kisses were placed on the teen's head. 

"Love you too," the two older wizards mumbled.  
 


End file.
